The Button (An Ultraman Zach Short)
Notes *This is an Ultraman Zach Short, shorts are mini episodes that have barely or no effect on the storyline of the Ultraman Zach Series, much like the PSAs. Dialogue Caboose is sitting in his room, watching TV Caboose: This show makes no sense. An alien appeared in front of him. Caboose: How did you get in here.. wait, who are you? Alien: I am Alien Fortune, and I present you with an opportunity... Caboose: Are you Fed-Ex? Is that your new slogan? It's better than "What can Brown do for you?" but not as catchy. Alien Fortune: grr.. as I was saying... I present you with an opportunity. Alien Fortune pulls out a small black box with a big red button on top. Caboose: Is that a button... I love buttons. Alien Fortune: With the push of this... Caboose presses the button. Alien Fortune: Aagh! I wasn't done... Caboose: I'm sorry, it's was my fault, you can keep going. Alien Fortune: Keep going?! You just pressed the button! Caboose: It was fun, say... what does it do...? Alien Fortune: I was getting there, ... with the push of this button, you will be a million dollars richer, but someone close to you will die. Caboose: Hold on I have to take this. Caboose takes out his phone. Caboose: Yes... Uncle Ed? Oh, you might want to check the bank account... heart attack? Oh that sucks. Caboose hangs up. Alien Fortune: Now you see the power of the button. Caboose: Yeah, I'm rich now. Alien Fortune: What about your Uncle? Caboose: Yeah, that stunk, but hey, you gotta move on. Alien Fortune: Even after pressing it once, no one has ever dared to press it... Caboose presses the button again. Alien Fortune: You need to stop interrupting me! Caboose: whoops. Jose walks in. Jose: What's going on? And what's the button? Caboose: Oh this is one of those guys that have a button that gives you a million dollars but kills someone. Jose: Cool! Can I try? Caboose presses the button..Jose falls over. Alien Fortune: Now you see it's power in person. Caboose: But I still got a million dollars. Alien Fortune: Ah, but what's money, without friends to share it with? Caboose: You know what they always say: Friends can't buy happiness but money can. Alien Fortune: Nobody says that! Caboose: let's make a bet, if Amy dies before she says button... what should the wager be... Alien Fortune: A million dollars? They laughed. Caboose: That sounds good. Caboose: Oh Amy! Amy! Come in here because you are very pretty! And my friend wants to see how pretty you are! Amy: Yeah Caboose, what's up with the... Amy dies. 5 HOURS LATER... A pile of dead bodies lay on the floor. Caboose: I feel like we're getting to know each other, like friends. Alien Fortune: I would hardly... Alien Fortune dies. Caboose: aww, that was fun. Well I guess I could sell this thing on E-Bay. Caboose: oh, and maybe I can use Jose's revivey health thingy to bring all my friend back to life. Category:Ultraman Zach Shorts